


Opposites Attract

by theLilyBird



Category: Borderlands
Genre: AU - Modern, AU - Soulmate, AU - Young Jack, Angst, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLilyBird/pseuds/theLilyBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys shifts awkwardly. He'd thought he'd meet his soulmate somewhere more romantic or at least have a cute story to tell like his parents. They'd met in a coffee shop. His father bumped into his mother and spilled coffee all over her dress. He'd caught a glimpse of his name on her wrist as he was helping her clean the mess and as his parents said the rest is history.</p><p> </p><p>AU where Jack is young| Angel is Jack's niece| and Jack doesn't have his scar</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by some art on tumblr to do a young Jack AU and this is what came of it. *shrugs* Sorry for not posting in forever. I've been doing my tries to write a novel thing and haven't been really inspired to finish this until recently. As always I love all of you and your comments make my day. I really hope you enjoy. P.S. my favourite rare pair is featured in this fic so ya know if you wanna ship it with me I am always happy to have converts. <3

In all honesty, Jack doesn’t really care about anything. He made his way through high school by threatening several nerds with bodily harm if they didn’t help him pass his classes and he’d only bothered with that because he didn’t like the idea of being without a diploma. It was stupid and more effort on his part than it was worth, but he still felt like it was an accomplishment. Even if it technically wasn’t his own accomplishment.

 

Rhys on the other hand had busted his ass in high school to get straight A’s and entry to Helios University. He has plans and goals and a vision for his future. Everything he does is working toward a solid position at Atlas and a comfortable life. 

 

During his second year of high school, Jack had started his band: Handsome Jack and the Corporate Assholes. The members included his best friend Wilhelm and his ex-girlfriend Nisha. They’d been through a lot together and while they’d broken up twice--the first time being when Nisha broke up with him and the second when she’d dumped him again (Nisha’s a fickle creature)--they always ended up figuring it out.

 

After his accident in junior year, Rhys had trouble getting everything back on track, but Vaughn was there for him at every turn and he made it all so much easier. During that time they’d managed to grow closer than before, which was a feat in and of itself considering how close they were before. It may have influenced Vaughn’s decision to attend Helios University with Rhys.

 

It wasn’t long after high school that Jack’s older brother died, leaving him to take care of John’s daughter Angel. Fourteen at the time, she could take care of herself just fine and didn’t really need Jack. Though he did become something of a parental figure, despite him being the least qualified person for parenting.

 

Vaughn and Rhys had moved into the same apartment off campus which admittedly was more for proximity reasons than affordability. Their first year at Helios had been rough for the both of them, but they’d adjusted quickly enough and by year three they’d practically had it down to a science.

 

Jack had long ago gotten tired of looking at the name on his wrist and avoided looking at it under any circumstance.

 

Rhys however couldn’t stop looking at his. Sometimes he’d roll up his sleeve just to look at it. It annoyed Vaughn to no end.

 

“Would you stop ogling your tattoo, bro?” Vaughn says, rolling his eyes.

 

“It’s not a tattoo. You know that. It’s a birthmark,” Rhys corrects, rolling the sleeve of his shirt down to recover the name on his wrist.

 

Vaughn shakes his head and seats himself on the couch beside Rhys. “Remember what Ms. Adams used to say?”

 

“ _ ‘Tis very rude to show off one’s birthmark. One must always have it covered, _ ” Rhys and Vaughn say in unison, copying Ms. Adams uppity speech. They burst into laughter.

 

“Adams was kind of a bitch,” Vaughn says as his laughter subsides.

 

Rhys scoffs. “Kind of?”

 

“Okay, fine. She was a huge bitch,” Vaughn admits.

 

They play video games together until Vaughn complains about being out of milk and he  _ just poured a bowl of cereal please bro go to the store _ . Ever the good bro, Rhys does what’s asked of him.

 

After grabbing the milk, Rhys decides to have a little fun. He grabs donuts, donut holes, and glue because why not? Then he picks a register with a short line before placing his items on the conveyer.

 

The man at the register is just slightly taller than Rhys with a better build than he could ever hope for. His hair is pitch black in a way that's definitely dyed but his eyes are what take Rhys’ focus: mismatched green and blue. He laughs and it draws Rhys back to reality.

 

“Really?” the man says, cocking a brow as he scans Rhys’ things.

 

Rhys shrugs. “I was bored.”

 

The man nods like he understands before bagging and giving Rhys his total.

 

Rhys hands off the card his mother had given him to cover any expenses during college.

 

“Rhys Baker, huh?” the man says, appraising the card instead of swiping it.

 

“Uh yeah,” Rhys affirms.

 

The man sighs and holds out his left wrist before rolling up his sleeve. There in perfect block letters reads:  _ Rhys Baker. _

 

Without a second thought Rhys rolls up his own sleeve to expose the name on his wrist:  _ Jack Lawrence _ . 

 

The man-- _ Jack _ \--howls with laughter, drawing the attention of several passersby. “Oh man, I was starting to think I'd never meet you, kid.”

 

Rhys shifts awkwardly. He'd thought he'd meet his soulmate somewhere more romantic or at least have a cute story to tell like his parents. They'd met in a coffee shop. His father bumped into his mother and spilled coffee all over her dress. He'd caught a glimpse of his name on her wrist as he was helping her clean the mess and as his parents said the rest is history.

 

“You know, honestly, I don't know what to do now,” Jack says when he's calmed. 

 

Rhys huffs a laugh. “That makes two of us.”

 

It's quiet for a minute as Jack finally scans his card and hands it back. “Tell you what. Give me your number and we can hang out sometime. Get to know each other and whatever,” Jack says with a slight smile as he offers Rhys a pen.

 

Rhys nods, taking the pen and scribbling his phone number on Jack's palm before gathering his bags. “I'll uh see you around, Jack,” Rhys says awkwardly over his shoulder as he walks away.

 

Jack just smiles and waves in response.

 

When Rhys returns home Vaughn greets him excitedly at the door, taking the bags and disappearing into the kitchen. “Seriously, bro? What’ve I told you about the donuts and glue thing? It's not funny.”

 

Rhys doesn't respond, just flops down onto the couch. The weight of what just happened finally hits him. He met his soulmate; the man he's meant to spend the rest of his life with. Rhys had always expected Jack Lawrence to be a well off man with a job at his own restaurant or something equally as lavish. Jack Lawrence just seemed like the name of someone with their whole life planned out and perfected. Not someone who works at a grocery store and paints his nails black.

 

“Hey, bro. Rhys are you okay? Because you don't look okay.” Vaughn calls, waving the hand not holding a bowl of cereal in front of Rhys’ face.

 

Rhys shakes his head. “I met my soulmate today,” he says blankly.

 

“Seriously? At the store? Well I could think of weirder and less romantic places to meet someone. Like a strip club. Now that'd be weird,” Vaughn says as he seats himself beside Rhys. “Well, how was he? Don't keep me in suspense!”

 

“Uh, well. He's a little taller than me, which is good. You know I hate being the tall one. He's uh pretty hot now that I think about it. I dunno man, it was kind of anticlimactic. I gave him my phone number and left,” Rhys says with a shrug. It really wasn't anything special.

 

Vaughn sighs. “Yeah well I wonder if he knows this Angel chick,” he says waving his left wrist in the air to emphasise. “If he calls you should ask. We could be like brothers for real. That'd be fun.”

 

“If he calls? He's supposed to be my soulmate. He has to call. Right?” Rhys asks, suddenly questioning everything he knows about soulmates.

 

“Of course he's going to call bro, calm down,” Vaughn reassures. “You wanna hear something funny?”

 

Rhys nods. Anything to take his mind off Jack Lawrence.

 

“Okay. So you know how I took that coding class this semester for kicks right? Because why the shit not? Well we're being paired for some huge project and I got paired with this chick right? Now I'm not saying it's a bad thing because she's female. I'm saying it's a bad thing because she's kind of a huge bitch. Liiiike  _ huge _ . She's bossy as shit and she acts like she knows better because she's been doing this since her diaper days--”

 

“She probably does,” Rhys says idly. 

 

Vaughn shoots a glare and Rhys holds up his hands in mock surrender. “ _ Anyway _ . She's always telling me how I'm doing shit wrong and how I should do it  _ this way _ because it's better. But here's the kicker right? Her name is  _ Angelique _ . Wanna know how I know that? Because she won't let me call her anything else and she's constantly correcting my pronunciation. Thank God she's not my soulmate. The woman drives me insane!” 

 

Rhys grins. “So naturally you've fallen madly in love with her, right?”

 

“I have not!”

 

That only makes Rhys grin wider. “You don't let anyone get under your skin, bro. Like no one.  _ Unless  _ you like them. Respect them. Care about them. Whatever. Point is you like this Angelique chick,” he says, watching his friend with his now soggy bowl of cereal. 

 

“Naturally,” Vaughn says, sighing in defeat. 

 

Rhys gives his best friend a pat on the back. “It's okay, bro.”

 

Vaughn groans and sets his gross cereal on the coffee table. “So she's absolutely beautiful, right? Like stunning, gorgeous. She could literally have anyone she wanted. Like if she wanted Chris Hemsworth she could have him.”

 

“Isn't he married?”

 

“Yes! That's the point! She could have  **anyone** . And she's got this goddamn laugh right? Like angels singing. Woman's gonna be the death of me I swear,”  Vaughn says looking like the lovestruck sap he is.

 

“Okay, but what does she  _ actually _ look like?” Rhys asks, genuinely interested.

 

Vaughn leans back into the couch with a lopsided grin. “So she's kinda short, just a little taller than me, which is only a bonus. Then she's got this dark hair she wears in this cute loopy side ponytail. And these big blue eyes.  _ Stunning _ ,” he says dreamily.

 

“Wow you got it bad,” Rhys says with a laugh.

 

Vaughn seems to snap out of his lovesick daze. “But she's crazy! And evil! And and...ugh.  _ I know. _ ”

 

Rhys teases Vaughn several times until he gets sleepy and decides to head to bed. He's been asleep for a good hour before his phone rings. It's a little after twelve and the number just reads UNKNOWN. He answers anyway.

 

“Hello?” Rhys says groggily. 

 

“Hey,” the man on the other end says quickly. “You busy?”

 

It doesn't occur to Rhys to question who's asking. “I  _ was _ sleeping.”

 

“Fuck that. Sleep is for the weak. Get the hell up and meet me at this bar. I'll text you the details,” the man says. 

 

Something clicks for Rhys and he laughs. “Jack?”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Jack hisses. “Now do what I say. C’mon. I promise it'll be fun.”

 

Rhys considers it for a minute. “Alright, but I refuse to drink anything.”

 

Jack groans. “ _ Fine.  _ Just hurry your lanky ass up,” he says, hanging up.

 

Rhys puts on his clothes from the day previous before shoving his feet into his shoes, snatching up his keys, and heading out. Sure enough Jack's texted him the address to some place called  _ Lynchwood.  _ When he arrives the place looks exactly how he'd expected. It's definitely a dive bar.


	2. Sex Jokes

As soon as Rhys steps into the bar Jack ambushes him, crowding in his space and grinning as he presses a sloppy kiss to Rhys’ cheek. The bar is relatively deserted except for a few older patrons, a bulky man with an interesting haircut, and a woman behind the bar in a cowboy hat.

 

“Welcome to Lynchwood!” the woman in the cowboy hat calls as she hops onto and over the bar with a kind of practiced grace. She makes her way over to Rhys and Jack, who's hanging off the younger man.“My grandaddy passed this baby down to me. Like it?”

 

Something tells Rhys that the only answer is yes because she would strangle him in an instant if he even hinted otherwise. Before Rhys has a chance to speak, Jack does.

 

“Of course he does, Nish! He's  _ my soulmate  _ and I love this place!” Jack shouts too close to Rhys ear.

 

She laughs and extends a hand. “Nisha Kadam, but these losers usually just call me Nisha,” she says, gesturing between Jack and the rapidly approaching bulky man. When he comes to a halt in front of Rhys Nisha laughs again. “And this is Wilhelm.”

 

Wilhelm grins toothily. “Pleasure,” he says, pulling a cigar from his jacket and lighting it. 

 

“If you came to hear us play you're too late,” Nisha says, waving away the smoke from Wilhelm’s cigar.

 

Rhys cocks a brow. “Play?” he questions dumbly.

 

Nisha laughs again and Rhys gets the impression she's the kind of person who finds most things pretty hilarious. “Jack didn't mention? We're in a band. Have been since high school. You'd think we would've gotten somewhere by now, but ya know. It's hard out here and all that shit,” she explains, waving away more smoke. Rhys coughs and she growls. “Seriously Wilhelm! We're trying to make him comfortable not kill him!”

 

Wilhelm laughs full and hearty. “Yeah, yeah,” he says, wandering back to his seat.

 

Nisha rolls her eyes.

 

Jack rests his head on Rhys’ shoulder. “Nisha, can I keep him?” he asks with a pout.

 

She snorts a laugh. “Okay you've had too much, Jack. Time to go home.” She looks at Rhys for a minute, studying him. “Could you take him home? I know you just got here, but if he stays he'll just keep drinking and I can't take him home for another couple hours.”

 

“Uh yeah, sure,” Rhys agrees. “I'm used to being the designated driver. C’mon Jack.”

 

“Thank you,” Nisha says, shifting forward just enough to give Rhys a half hug and press a kiss to Jack's forehead. “Behave.”

 

Rhys directs Jack out of the bar and toward his car where he settles him in the passenger seat before coming around to park himself in a driver's seat. 

 

Jack laughs. “Nice car, kiddo,” he says.

 

“It's good for the environment,” Rhys explains, pulling out of the parking lot.

 

“Yeah it's also the least sexy car you could possibly drive. A Prius, seriously? Have you had sex like ever?” Jack says, playing with the window--making it go up and down.

 

Rhys groans. “I don't want to talk about that with you.”

 

“What? Why not? If anything they said in high school is to be believed it won't be long before I'm in your pants,” Jack says, grinning wickedly.

 

“Why are you getting in my pants? Why isn't it me getting in yours?” Rhys questions, mostly to himself.

 

Jack howls with laughter, clutching his stomach as he shakes with it. “Oh kiddo, please. You've got the hot nerd act down and honestly I'm feeling it, but you're not the type.”

 

Rhys doesn't need to justify that with a response so he stays quiet and Jack seems to relax into his seat. He’s about two thirds the way home before he realizes he's got no idea where Jack lives.

 

“Jack where's your house?” Rhys asks, taking the stoplight as opportunity to shake Jack awake.

 

Jack shifts away. “Wherever you want. Just let me sleep,” he groans, resting his head against the window.

 

“No. Jack where do you live?”

 

“Your mom,” Jack growls.

 

Rather than try to get the information out of Jack he decides to just let him sleep on the couch. When they get to his apartment building he helps half asleep Jack to the apartment and onto the sofa. He fetches a blanket and covers the already unconscious Jack with it before heading to his room. He sheds his clothes and climbs into bed, hopeful he'll wake up before Vaughn tomorrow.

 

Not long after Rhys has dozed off he's being shaken awake.

 

“Rhys,  _ Rhysie, _ ” Jack calls as he stands over Rhys.

 

“Jesus Christ, Jack. What do you want?”

 

Even in the relative dark Jack's grin is visible. “Let me sleep with you.”

 

“Go back to the couch, Jack,” Rhys commands.

 

“ _ C’mon.  _ We belong together, Rhysie. We should sleep in the same bed,” Jack says, nodding sagely.

 

After a moment of internal debate Rhys shifts to the side and pulls up the covers for Jack in silent offering. Jack climbs in beside him. As soon as Rhys is settled again Jack wraps himself around the younger man and honestly Rhys enjoys the shit out of it.

 

“You have a nice ass,” Jack says suddenly, shifting his hips against Rhys’ ass for emphasis. “I'd really enjoy wrecking it.”

 

Rhys would deny it to his grave, but some part of him is ready to give in to whatever Jack wants. “We're not having sex, Jack. I barely know you.”

 

“And yet here I am in bed with you,” Jack says and Rhys can  _ hear  _ him grinning.

 

“Shut up and sleep or I'm kicking you out,” Rhys warns.

 

In answer Jack kisses Rhys’ shoulder in a way that's far too intimate for whatever they are right now, but Rhys isn't really complaining.

 

When morning rolls around, Rhys is comfortably resting in Jack's arms. That is until he feels the insistent morning wood pressed against his ass. When did Jack take off his pants? Or his shirt for that matter? He shifts slightly and Jack laughs into his shoulder blades.

 

“Mornin’ kitten,” Jack says, running his hand down Rhys’ side before coming to rest at his hip. “So you never really said...would I be your first?”

 

Rhys makes a disgusted noise. “Oh. My. God.  _ Jack.  _ You're fucking kidding, right?”

 

Jack hums but doesn't speak, pressing kisses to what parts of Rhys’ back he can get without moving too much.

 

“No. You would not. Are you happy?”

 

Jack snorts. “No. Not gonna be happy until I--”

 

“I don't want to hear whatever you're about to say.”

 

“Even if it's a sex joke?”

 

“ _ Especially _ if it's a sex joke.”


	3. Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get weird ladies and gents. Also, thank you for your lovely comments. I do adore them! <3 You babes are perfect and I love you.

When Rhys steps out of his room with a half dressed Jack in tow Vaughn only looks up from his cooking briefly before returning to his work. Jack sniffs the air and his face contorts in disgust.

 

“Ech what the friggin hell are you cooking?” he asks, moving around Rhys in the direction of the kitchen.

 

“Eggs?” Vaughn says, shifting away from Jack as he leans over to look into the pan.

 

Jack makes a disgusted noise. “No. No. No. Stop right now and get the fuck out of the kitchen,” Jack commands, pointing toward the living room. Vaughn complies and Jack tosses the eggs he’d been cooking into the trash before starting over.

 

“Bro, you soulmate’s kind of an asshole,” Vaughn says as he parks himself on the couch.

 

“You cook like a goddamn college student! What’s wrong with you?! Have you never heard of seasoning?!” Jack exclaims, beginning to make more than just eggs.

 

“We are college students,” Rhys says, stepping into the kitchen to watch Jack work.

 

Jack stares at him for a minute before focusing on the food. He moves around the kitchen with more elegance and grace than anyone has the right to. It’s fascinating as he makes a masterpiece out of the piss poor ingredients provided. Rhys wonders why he’s in a band and not working at some expensive restaurant. Finally he puts bacon, eggs, and pancakes onto a plate for everyone before settling onto the couch with Rhys and Vaughn.

 

“Jack this is amazing,” Rhys says. “Where’d you learn to cook like this?”

 

“It’s all self taught, baby,” Jack says with a grin.

 

They remain in relative silence as they finish breakfast. When they’re done, Jack takes everyone’s dish and sets about loading the dishwasher.

 

“Okay, I take it back, I love your soulmate. Can we keep him?” Vaughn whispers to Rhys.

  
Rhys snorts a laugh. “That’s kinda the point, right?”

 

It’s not long before Jack tells Rhys to take him home and Rhys does what’s asked of him. His house is one of those modern ones with too many goddamn windows and giant curtains to cover them. Rhys compliments it and Jack laughs at him.

 

“It was my brother’s,” he says before hopping out of the car and turning back to face Rhys. “I’ll call you.” Then he closes the door and heads into the house.

 

Sure enough Rhys has just stepped through the door when his phone rings. He kicks off his shoes and answers. They arrange to meet up again soon and end up talking most of the day.

 

It's about three weeks into the soulmate... _ thing  _ that Rhys starts to notice something strange going on. He feels pretty good consistently and feels even better when he's around Jack. It's like everything's falling into place. Rhys knows it's got to do with their connection, but it's still weird to be so damn happy all the time. When he asks Jack if he's noticed anything different he only gets a crude joke in return.

 

It's not long after the month mark that things escalate. Rhys is in his room at his desk, studying when he suddenly feels heat pool in his stomach and no matter how hard he tries to focus on something else his mind continually wanders to Jack. Finally he decides to call the other man.

 

“Heya, pumpkin. N-need something?” Jack asks, voice sounding strained. He lets out a breathy laugh. “I was just thinking about you.”

 

Rhys groans and rests his face on his desk. “Seriously? You know I can  _ feel  _ that, right? I'm trying to study. I need to focus so knock it off,” Rhys says.

 

There's a long groan on Jack's end and it goes straight to Rhys’ dick. “Jack I'm fucking serious.”

 

“Oh I'm sure you are, cupcake. Just do me a favor, will ya? Take off your pants and--”

 

“Jack  _ no.” _

 

Another groan and it's really doing it for Rhys. “C’mon babe. You know you want to. Just give in. A little break can't hurt.”

 

“But I have to study,” Rhys protests half heartedly as he starts to unzip his jeans and adjusts his clothes to free his half hard cock. “It's important.”

 

“Mmhm, I'm sure it is. However, I think this is more important,” Jack says and Rhys can hear him grinning.

 

Rhys’ breath hitches as he takes himself in hand and Jack laughs.

 

“Tell me baby, are you doing what I think you're doing?”

 

“Depends on what you think I'm doing,” Rhys replies with a half laugh half sigh. He starts slow and teasing, just enough that he lets out several needy moans.

 

Jack laughs breathlessly, “Tell me pumpkin, for-- _ fuck-- _ science, what are you doing? Describe it to me.”

 

“ _ Jack please _ ,” Rhys whines. He leans back in his chair, eyes falling shut as he smears a bead of precum over the tip. “I've got m-my hand around my cock and I'm-- _ shit-- _ I'm working it up and d-down.  _ Jack. _ ”

 

“Faster, Rhysie,” Jack commands.

 

Without a word Rhys does as he's told, mewling as he bucks up into his fist. “ _ Goddammit Jack. _ ” He stops his stroking to simply thrust up into his hand.

 

“Do you want to cum Rhysie?”

 

Rhys nods furiously, nearly losing his grip on the phone before realizing Jack can't see him. “Yes. Yes, Jack.  _ Please. _ ”

 

“Well too bad. I get to cum first,” Jack says, voice strained and words stuttered. Jack's breath hitches and suddenly he's groaning long and low.

 

“I-I can't... _Jack_ _please_ ,” Rhys whimpers, fighting his own orgasm as it threatens to hit him.

 

Jack laughs and it comes out more like a sigh. “Cum for me, Rhys.”

 

As if all he needed was permission, Rhys’ orgasm hits him and spurts of his release coat his palm. He sighs contentedly, relaxing into his chair like jello. “Thank you, Jack. I needed that,” Rhys says dazedly. 

 

“Of course you did, kiddo. I know when you've been working too hard. I can  _ feel  _ it. Connection’s getting stronger,” Jack says lazily. “You know what that means.”

 

Rhys chokes a laugh. “Yeah. I know.” He shifts to tuck himself back into his jeans and readjusts so he's fully dressed once more.

 

“I'll talk to you later, baby. You get back to your books,” Jack says tenderly.

 

“Bye, Jack,” Rhys says before hanging up. He's just gotten back into the rhythm of his studying when he hears the apartment door slam closed. Several moments later his own bedroom door is being thrown open and Vaughn is storming in.

 

“Angelique is a complete and utter bitch. She's a terrible person! Evil wretched woman without a care for those around her!” Vaughn shouts as he flops down onto Rhys’ bed.

 

Rhys laughs and swivels his chair toward the bed. Vaughn’s been complaining increasingly about this Angelique girl. She just doesn't let up. “What happened this time?” Rhys asks.

 

“For starters she's made me fall madly in love with her. She must be a witch. On top of being a bitch!  _ Ugh _ . And she won't stop giving unwarranted advice. Not to mention she's been altering my work to her liking behind my back. It's a joint project and she's making it all about her!” Vaughn complains, staring at the ceiling woefully.

 

“Look, I'm sorry bro, but maybe you should just tell her how you feel,” Rhys suggests for the hundredth time.

 

Vaughn throws his hands up in exasperation. “She already knows I hate her wretched guts!”

 

“I meant the other bit. The  _ love _ bit,” Rhys explains.

 

“The love…? Hell no! She'll just hold it over me like the vile woman she is! She'll use it against me! She'll tell everyone and I'll never be able to complete this class!” Vaughn shrieks, sitting bolt upright and glaring at his best friend.

 

Rhys holds his hands up in surrender. “I'm just saying maybe she feels the same. You know women can be weird. I mean think of Sasha and Fi. They're constantly saying they hate us and yet they've come to our rescue numerous times. Women. Are. Weird,” Rhys says.

 

Vaughn sighs. “Maybe. I dunno, bro. Maybe. How're you and Jack anyway?”

 

“Good. Connection’s getting stronger,” Rhys says idly.

 

“Seriously? Already?”

 

Rhys nods. “Kinda fast, but you know. We're close.”

 

“You're kind of opposites, Rhys. I'd have thought it'd be slow,” Vaughn admits.

 

“Dunno what to tell you, bro.”

 

Vaughn sighs. “I want to find Angel.”

 

“I know. And you will,” Rhys says, smiling kindly at his friend. 

 

“Yeah, but when?”

 

“When the time’s right.”

 

Vaughn huffs, “When's that?”

 

Rhys rolls his eyes. “Whenever you shut up about it.”


	4. Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you guys for your love and support it really means the world to me. Your comments and kudos make my day. Short chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy c:

Rhys has been to several of Jack’s performances. He never really plays anywhere big, but he’s good and Rhys is happy to be there to cheer him on. Even if him and Vaughn are often the only ones cheering. 

 

Their connection is only getting stronger and the more time they spend together the easier it becomes to deal with. In the beginning it’s always kind of messy and inconvenient; his teachers had taught him that much. After a time it all mellows out and you don’t get the other’s feelings on full blast all the damn time. Though that doesn’t stop the occasional bit of emotion slipping through.

 

Vaughn’s getting further and further restless about his soulmate. Angelique isn’t helping the fact either.

 

“What if I meet Angel and I don’t fall in love with her because I’m in love with Angelique?” Vaughn asks one evening at Lynchwood. They’ve been spending an an increasing amount of time at Nisha’s bar. She’s taken a shine to Vaughn.

 

Rhys sighs. “I doubt it’ll be a problem.”

 

“How do you  _ know _ ?” Vaughn presses.

 

Nisha comes to his rescue, sweeping around the table with more drinks. She places the glasses in front of them. “Drink up boys! And don’t worry, cowboy. It’ll all work out,” she says, shooting a sly wink to Rhys as she seats herself beside Vaughn. At Rhys’ apprehensive look Nisha inclines her head in question. “It’s not drugged, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

“He’s the designated driver,” Vaughn says, sliding the drink away from Rhys with a knowing smile. Rhys nods thankfully.

 

The silent conversation between them doesn’t go unnoticed by Nisha, but before she can comment on it Jack’s returning from the restroom with Wilhelm. She doesn’t seem to let it go however.

 

Later, when Rhys goes up to the bar to refill everyone’s drinks, Nisha presses him. She nods toward his arm. “That why you don’t drink, hun?”

 

Rhys looks down at his cybernetic arm. “Sort of,” he says lamely.

 

“I’m going to let it go, because I can tell it’s not my place and it’s making you uncomfortable, but you and Jack have been a thing for a few months now and I think he deserves to know whatever it is you’re hiding,” Nisha says as she refills their drinks. She looks up at him, eyes barely visible beneath her hair and cowboy hat. “Capeesh?”

 

Rhys nods, “Yeah.”

 

It’s pretty late when Rhys decides he has to take Jack and Vaughn home. Vaughn passes out in the back and Jack’s halfway unconscious himself. Rhys is tempted to just take them both back to the apartment, but he figures Jack should probably go home.

 

Rhys has to half drag half carry Jack to his front door. Almost as soon as he knocks on the door it opens to reveal a small girl with big blue eyes and dark hair.

 

_ Angelique _ , his mind supplies.

 

“Hey,” Rhys says awkwardly.

 

She eyes him incredulously, but doesn’t say anything as she takes Jack from him. She pauses to bite her lip and stare at Rhys a moment. “Thanks for bringing him home safe. I doubt this is how he would’ve wanted to introduce us. So I’m just going to take him inside, close the door, and make him call you tomorrow. Sound good?” she says, shifting a mostly unconscious Jack to rest against the doorframe.

 

“Sure,” he says dumbly.

 

She smiles and Rhys can understand how Vaughn is in love with her. Just as she’s shifting Jack’s weight back onto herself he notices it. It’s only a glimpse so he can’t say for certain, but he’s pretty sure her wrist reads:  _ Vaughn Hardwick _ . Then she’s closing the door, leaving Rhys to stand outside confused.

 

Rhys takes them home and helps Vaughn to his bed. In the morning he doesn’t tell him what happened at Jack’s place last night, though he probably should.

 

Almost two weeks later Jack invites Rhys to dinner with him at some place he likes further in town. Rhys doesn’t bother dressing up and as it turns out neither does Jack. Everything goes well and it’s not until dessert that Rhys notices Jack’s behaving strangely.

 

“Jack, you okay?” he asks.

 

Jack shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “I wanna tell you something,” Jack begins. When Rhys nods he continues. “Shortly after high school my older brother died. His wife had died a few years prior and they’d had a kid together several years before that. Well when he died, his kid had nowhere to go. I explained the situation with my family to you a while ago so her grandparents were out of the question. Instead I got sole custody of his daughter. Who’s technically my niece, but honestly she’s more like my own daughter at this point.”

 

Not too long ago Rhys had jokingly mentioned something about being taken home to meet Jack’s parents. That’s when he’d admitted his parents aren’t good people and Jack hasn’t seen them in years. It was probably the most emotional conversation they’d ever had.

 

“Anyway, I wanted you to meet her,” Jack says finally, taking a long sip from his wine.

 

Rhys nods. “I’d love to meet her. I’m ready whenever.”

 

Jack grins. “I was hoping you could meet her tonight. If you want, that is.”

 

“Sounds good,” Rhys says with a smile.

 

He still hadn’t told Vaughn about what he thought he’d seen on Angelique’s wrist that night, but now he’d have the opportunity to look closer and know for sure. Is Jack’s niece Vaughn’s soulmate?


	5. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 I love all of you so very much and your comments are wonderful and I know I keep saying that but it's true. Anyway, enjoy! c:

Jack drives them both back to his place. It's past ten when they arrive and Jack pauses for a minute at the front door. “She doesn't know I'm bringing you over so hush,” Jack says and Rhys nods before being guided through the door.

 

The inside of Jack's house is just as modern as the outside--sleek and sparse with mostly black furnishings. Jack guides them to the living room where Angelique sits on the couch watching TV. She doesn't notice them at first; Jack clears his throat. Slowly her attention falls to them. 

 

“Jack you're home...and you brought a friend,” Angelique says, rising from the couch and crossing the distance between them to embrace Jack. “The one who brought your drunk ass home that one night.”

 

Jack looks between Rhys and Angelique for a minute before speaking. “Uh well I guess you've already met Rhys then,” he says lamely, looking mildly disappointed. 

 

Angelique nods. “Mmhm.”

 

“Well, this is Angel, but I guess you already knew that,” Jack says, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

 

Rhys’ eyes go wide.  _ Angel? Angel friggin Lawrence? _ “Uh uhm A-Angel? Angel Lawrence?” Rhys stutters.

 

Angel laughs. “Yeah. Cute name, huh? Mother wanted to name me Angelique, but dad convinced her otherwise. I still use it sometimes, though. For kicks,” she says with a wink.

 

Rhys stands awkwardly still as he watches Angel.  _ Angel fucking Lawrence. As in  _ **_the_ ** _ Angel Lawrence. As in the one who's name is on Vaughn’s wrist.  _ His body is vibrating with barely contained energy he has no name for. What does he say? What does he do? Does he just play it cool? Does he ask her about Vaughn? Does he  _ tell  _ her about Vaughn? Does--

 

“Rhys, Rhysie, baby. You're kind of freaking me out here. Say something,” Jack says, placing a hand on Rhys shoulder. There's concern in his eyes and it warms Rhys’ heart.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Just thinking,” Rhys says quickly, taking Jack's other hand in his and forcing a smile.

 

Jack watches him carefully for a minute. “Yeah? Looked more like you saw a serial killer. You okay?”

 

Rhys nods and after another moment Jack seems to believe him; they sit and talk for awhile. Rhys doesn't mention Vaughn. It's long past midnight when Angel decides to head to bed.

 

“So I guess that's cue for you to take me home,” Rhys says, standing and turning to face Jack.

 

Jack only relaxes further into the curved sofa. “Do you  _ want _ to go home?” he asks, tone even and measured as he watches Rhys.

 

“Uh well...I don't...I mean I want…” Rhys sputters awkwardly.

 

“I thought you could stay here tonight. And before you get all weird I don't mean in a sexual way. Just sleeping in the same bed together. That's all,” Jack explains, tone unchanging as he rises and rests his hands on Rhys’ waist. “Unless of course you wanted more.”

 

Rhys shifts uncomfortably and can't meet Jack's gaze. Rhys had made it clear earlier on that he wants to take things with Jack slow. Jack had teased him again about being a virgin. When Rhys explained he just wants to get this right Jack nodded like he understood and that was that. Though Jack still teases him over it now and again.

 

Carefully as if afraid Jack would push him away, Rhys rests his head on Jack's chest and wraps his arms around the other man. “I'm okay with just sleeping for now, Jack.”

 

After a mildly annoyed sigh Jack scoops Rhys into his arms in one fluid motion and carries his giggly form upstairs. When they've both settled into Jack's bed Jack curls up around the other man, pulling him chest to back. Sometime in the night Rhys shifts to lay sprawled half across Jack and that's how he wakes.

 

“Mornin’ kitten,” Jack says with a small smile. “Sleep well?”

 

Rhys would deny it to his grave, but haloed by the morning sun Jack looks like a god. Though he'd never ever let him know that. Man's got a huge enough ego as is. Rhys stretches slightly and smiles back. “Yeah, you?”

 

“I could've slept better if--”

 

“ _ Nope. _ None of that,” Rhys says pressing his index finger to Jack's lips.

 

Jack rolls his eyes and kisses Rhys’ finger. “Spoil sport,” he groans.

 

It's then that Rhys realizes he hadn't told Vaughn he wouldn't be coming home. He quickly pulls away from Jack to fish through his discarded clothes for his phone. When he finds it there's several worried texts from his best friend. With a sigh he turns back to Jack who's only further enforced his godly aesthetic by sitting up and exposing his toned chest. Still doesn't have anything on Vaughn, but in Rhys’ opinion Jack's still got the better body.

 

“I'm guessing that look means it's time to take you home?” Jack asks with a quirked brow.

 

Rhys sighs again and throws himself face first back into the bed. “Yeah,” he grumbles. “Vaughn’s worried sick. I forgot to tell him I'd be staying the night and knowing him I've been reported missing by now.”

 

A small smile spreads across Jack's lips. “What if I kidnap you?”

 

“Jack he's my best friend,” Rhys says as if that's solid reasoning. It isn't really, but Jack nods anyway.

 

Not too much later Rhys is kissing Jack goodbye and hopping out of his car to head into his apartment building. Vaughn’s waiting for him on the couch and as soon as Rhys walks in he leaps up to embrace him.

 

“I was worried sick about you! I tried to report you missing but the police said you have to be gone at least twenty-four hours,” Vaughn says, looking up at his friend with relief in his eyes. He steps back. “I'm glad you're home bro.”

 

Rhys rolls his eyes. Does he mention Angel? Does he keep it to himself? He decides to keep it to himself for now.

 

They go about their day and Rhys finds it increasingly difficult to keep Angel a secret. Vaughn and Angel--or Angelique depending on how you want to look at it--have been partners for this project for longer than Rhys has known Jack. They spend a lot of time together. How had they not formed their connection yet? Or had they?

 

It occurs to Rhys that maybe they had formed their connection and that’s the reason they hate each other. While it might technically be a stretch soulmate stuff is funny business. Rhys has never known it to be easy; he's learned that first hand with Jack. However it does confuse Rhys as to how Vaughn’s never noticed her birthmark. He'd seen it the first time he'd met her.

 

After yet another conversation about Angelique, Rhys reconsiders his choice to stay quiet, but ultimately decides not to mention it. It's not until he's in bed that night that he finally caves and goes to Vaughn’s room to wake him.

 

“Vaughn. Vaughn. Bro.  _ Bro, _ ” Rhys calls until his friend awakens.

 

As graceless as ever, Vaughn awakes in an almost violent thrash. “What man?” he complains. 

 

“I have to tell you something.” Rhys sighs and seats himself on the bed beside Vaughn. “It's about Angel.”


	6. Bedfellows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been a long time coming, but not as long as what happens next chapter. Hint: It's titled The Fall. Anyway, love you babes. <3

Vaughn’s watching Rhys with distrust in his gaze. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?” he asks, voice harsh with barely contained anger. “Why would you keep that to yourself?”

 

Rhys has always known Vaughn to be a more passive kind of person and has only seen him truly angry a handful of times in the many years they’ve been friends. He’s certainly never seen any anger directed at him. “I dunno, man. I just...I didn’t know what to say or how to say it. Ya know?” Rhys tries, knowing it’s probably not good enough. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

 

Uncrossing his arms, Vaughn’s anger deflates visibly. “It’s fine, bro. I mean, it’s not. That was an asshole move on your part, but I’m not going to be mad about it,” he promises. Then his mood shifts completely. “So Angelique is Angel. I mean that kind of explains why I’m in love with her, but it doesn’t explain how awful she is to me. Do you think she secretly likes me? Did it seem like it when you met her?”

 

“Oh yeah. Totally. She had your name tattooed on her wrist and everything,” Rhys says with a grin.

 

Vaughn reaches out and smacks his friend on the flesh arm. “Hey, I’m being serious, bro,” he says, only mildly annoyed.

 

“I know you are, but that was a stupid question. It deserved an equally stupid answer,” Rhys explains. “How would I know? She didn’t mention you if that’s what you mean.”

 

It’s hard to watch Vaughn slouch in obvious upset. Rhys reaches out to pat his friend on the shoulder reassuringly. “It’ll all work out, bro,” he says, hoping it’s enough.

 

Nodding, but still looking upset Vaughn says, “It’s cool, bro. If you don’t mind I’d like to get some sleep.”

 

Rhys leaves his friend and returns to his bedroom where he lies awake feeling guilty for not telling Vaughn sooner. He decides to see if Jack is awake and grabs his phone off the nightstand before typing out a simple message.

 

**[Me]** You awake?

**[Handsome]** I’m unfortunately sleeping at the moment. Do you need something, kitten?

 

Unsure if he should let Jack in on the little secret, he makes up a half truth.

 

**[Me]** I just miss you.

**[Handsome]** You literally saw me less than twelve hours ago. Not that I’m complaining, because I’m not. Just wondering what the late night booty call esque text is about.

**[Me]** It’s not a booty call.

**[Handsome]** You sure? I mean the whole ‘you awake’ and ‘I just miss you’ are kinda exactly how booty calls start.

**[Me]** Never fucking mind, Jack.

 

He puts the phone back down and ignores it when it chimes with another message. He rolls away from the nightstand to face the wall, forcing himself to sleep. Then his phone rings and against his better judgment he answers.

 

“I’m sorry, Rhysie,” Jack says softly. “I won’t tease you anymore.”

 

“It’s fine, Jack. I’m going to bed now,” Rhys says, unsure if Jack’s fucking with him or not. He’s not in the mood to deal with Jack’s special brand of humor. “Goodnight.”

 

It’s quiet for a moment and Rhys thinks Jack might’ve hung up already. “I’m serious, Rhys. I uh really care about you. And all that stuff,” he says and Rhys doesn’t need the connection to know that’s a serious admittance. 

 

“I really care about you too, Jack,” Rhys says and means it.

 

There’s a quiet laugh on Jack’s end. “Alright, cupcake. Time for bed,” he says.

 

“Goodnight Jack,” Rhys says, smiling to himself.

 

“Goodnight Rhysie.”

 

Rhys falls asleep easily after that, eased but Jack's affection and admission. In the morning everything seems normal until Rhys realizes Vaughn is still in bed. He rises from the couch to check on his friend, knocking on the door gently before entering.

 

“Hey, Vaughn. You okay b--” Rhys stops short, spying a second form in Vaughn’s small bed. Vaughn waves him away half consciously, but then a black head of mussed hair pops up out of the blankets and turns big blue eyes on him. 

 

“Morning,” Angel says groggily, flopping down across Vaughn’s chest. “I trust you slept well?”

 

He stands stupidly just inside his best friend’s bedroom. He’s not sure what’s going on; if Vaughn is playing some strange game with him. “I uhm…” Rhys tries, but his mind has gone blank.

 

Angel starts laughing at him and it rouses Vaughn from his death sleep. The smaller man reaches to the nightstand to retrieve his glasses and puts them on, sitting up slightly.

 

“Morning, bro,” he says nonchalantly as Angel continues to laugh. “You need something?”

 

Deciding that enough is enough Rhys turns around and leaves, closing the door behind himself. He’s trying to pretend the last five minutes didn’t happen and that he’s been sitting on the couch watching TV for the past half hour. He’s doing a damn fine job until Angel comes out of Vaughn’s room in one of his shirts and starts pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

 

With her cereal in hand Angel seats herself on the couch beside Rhys. “Can you keep a secret?” she asks, tone hushed.

 

Rhys considers this for a moment before finally saying, “Yeah.”

 

“I’ve known about this whole soulmate business the entire time,” she admits and when Rhys eyes go wide she laughs a little. “Don’t judge me. I just wanted to see how far I could push him. That and he is pretty shit a programming and coding. I’ve had to fix  _ so many _ mistakes. The point is, all’s good now. We’ve come to an agreement.”

 

“Does Jack know?” Rhys asks.

 

“Nope,” Angel answers easily before committing her full attention to her cereal.

 

They don’t talk about it again and as the days go by Rhys finds it harder and harder not to mention their relationship to Jack. Rhys’ odd behavior doesn’t go unnoticed by the older man and eventually he starts asking questions. At which point Rhys can’t keep it to himself anymore and blurts it out in the most uncouth fashion possible.

 

Jack starts laughing at him, holding his stomach as he doubles over. “Rhysie, baby! I knew that already!”

 

“You what?” Rhys asks, unamused.

 

“Angel told me like a week ago, kiddo. No worries. All’s good,” Jack says, gathering himself enough that the only sign of his little fit is a wide grin.

 

Rhys groans in annoyance. “I thought it was supposed to be a secret,” he says.

 

“Nope,” Jack says, placing his hands on the younger man’s shoulders. “It’s not like I could stop her even if I wanted to. She’s too old for that.”

 

“I feel like an idiot,” Rhys admits.

 

At that Jack laughs again. “Oh, kitten. You are an idiot.”


	7. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter. It's kinda weird, at least I think so. Anyway, I love you guys and I hope you enjoy!

It’s raining and Rhys is laughing about it. Rhys looks good drenched in the rain like this; Rhys always looks good. Jack can’t contain himself; can’t fight the feelings burning holes in his chest. So he says it, outside Rhys’ apartment building in the pouring rain.

 

“I love you, Rhys.”

 

The look on the other man’s face is beyond stunned. For a moment Jack’s not sure Rhys heard him. He opens his mouth to say it again, but is quickly silenced by lips on his and hands grabbing at him greedily. He follows Rhys when the younger man pulls away. Rhys laughs again, smiling in that way Jack loves.

 

“I love you, too,” Rhys says before pulling Jack back toward the apartment building by the hand. He doesn’t release the older man until they’re in Rhys’ shared apartment. Rhys kicks the door closed before setting his mouth back on Jack’s, who drives him back toward the nearest wall. Rhys repeats those three words like a mantra as Jack kisses a hot trail down his neck, slowly peeling rain soaked layers off them both.

 

There’s a hand in Jack’s wet hair, clenching and unclenching as nails occasionally scrape his scalp. He grinds their lower halves together, grinning against Rhys’ throat when he feels the younger man’s hardness. “Eager, are we?” he asks rhetorically, going for Rhys’ belt.

 

Jack isn’t in the mood for teasing. Judging by the way Rhys clings to him with insistent kisses and bites along his neck and collarbone the younger man isn’t in the mood either. Once they’re both divested of their clothes, Jack fishes in his jeans for half a second before coming back with a small bottle of lube.

 

“You seriously carry that around with you?” Rhys asks, laughing again and Jack doesn’t care that he’s laughing at him because he loves that sound.

 

Instead of responding Jack hoists Rhys up and wraps long legs around his waist. “I love you,” he repeats, kissing Rhys greedily. He slicks his fingers and his length before tossing the bottle aside. Gripping the younger man’s neck, Jack pulls him closer so their foreheads meet as he says, “You’ll tell me if it hurts, won’t you?”

 

Rhys nods, biting his lip and giving Jack another quick kiss as a thick digit presses into him. The younger man gasps at the intrusion, but quickly finds he just wants more.

 

“Please Jack,” Rhys whines.

 

Never one to deny someone pleasure, Jack starts to spread Rhys open. He adds a second finger, scissoring them as the younger man whines and clings tighter to Jack. The cool metal of Rhys’ hand against Jack’s shoulder is grounding and keeps him from rushing. It reminds him of the fragility of the man before him.

 

Finally Jack adds a third finger, occasionally hitting Rhys’ prostate making him moan and squirm against the wall. It’s not long before Jack seems satisfied with his work and removes his fingers. Rhys whimpers at the sudden loss.

 

Jack pushes in slowly, shuddering as he bottoms out. He sets a slow pace at first, something neither of them are pleased with. Jack quickens his pace, thrusting faster and harder as Rhys cries out and moans wantonly. Nails are digging into the older man’s shoulder, but he likes the idea of Rhys leaving his mark on him. He does similar with his mouth on the younger man’s neck, marking him up.

 

Moving one of his hands from Rhys’ hip to stroke the younger man’s weeping length, Jack’s rewarded with mewling cries of pleasure. 

 

“Jack I-I… _ please _ ,” Rhys whines, too far gone to be coherent.

 

Knowing easily what Rhys wants, Jack shifts them just enough that he hits that spot that has Rhys seeing stars on every thrust. Then Rhys is coming in hot stripes across their chests and Jack’s hand.

 

Not a minute later, Jack follows the younger man into euphoric bliss as his hips stutter and stop. 

 

When he comes back around Rhys is petting his hair and watching him fondly. 

 

“I love you, Rhys,” Jack says again, sighing contentedly with his head on the younger man’s shoulder.

 

Rhys hums happily, “I love you too, Jack.”


	8. No Saints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I tagged this as angst? ;) As always, I love you guys! You're awesome! Enjoy babes! It only gets sadder from here!

Vaughn’s out on a date with Angel, leaving Rhys home alone. Jack’s busy doing...god only knows what Jack’s doing.

 

Rhys has tried to convince Jack to quit the band thing, told him to open a restaurant instead. The older man had brushed it off the first time and continues to do so every time after. Not that Rhys has given up, because he hasn’t. It’s just hard to convince Jack to do anything he doesn’t want to and Rhys is tired of running in circles.

 

Instead of sitting around on a saturday doing nothing Rhys grabs his keys and heads down to Lynchwood. It’s just as unoccupied as it usually is with a couple of random patrons Rhys hasn’t bothered to learn the names of. 

 

Nisha finds him easily, handing him a glass of juice as she slides into the seat beside him. She stays quiet for a while, just watching him drink.

 

“You’re not going to tell him, are you?” Nisha asks finally. Rhys knows she’s been looking into him. He can’t decide if that’s a good or a bad thing. A little of both, probably. She’s just looking out for Jack and while that means she doesn’t trust him Rhys can appreciate the sentiment.

 

“Nope,” Rhys replies smoothly, popping the ‘p’. He takes another sip from his juice.

 

“You should,” she says.

 

Rhys shrugs. “It’s in the past, Nish. It doesn’t matter anymore,” he says.

 

“That’s bullshit. You’d be drinking right now if it didn’t matter,” she snaps, slamming her hand on the table hard enough it’s rickety legs shake.

 

He’s battling with how to respond to that, but he settles with, “Then bring me something.”

 

A wicked grin that reminds him of Jack spreads across her face and she goes back to the bar. She returns with a ridiculously girly looking drink. “Mai Tai,” she explains. “It’s the only thing I know how to make that doesn’t include copious amounts of vodka.”

 

Rhys doesn’t believe that in the slightest, but he takes it anyway. He’s had about three different kinds of fruity drinks and he’s texted Jack about thirty times. Nisha is keeping a relatively close eye on him and sober Rhys would appreciate that.

 

He stumbles off toward the bathroom, slamming into a brick wall of a human being on his way.

 

“Watch where you’re going, skinny!” the brick wall shouts, turning his attention to Rhys.

 

Rhys frowns. “Don’t be an asshole,” he says plainly, crossing his arms and setting himself mildly off balance in the process.

 

The brick wall makes a face that isn’t pretty and Rhys supposes is intended to be scary, but he’s too drunk to care. “What’d you say, little man?” the brick wall snarls.

 

“I said--”

 

“ _ Okay _ . I’m very sorry on my drunk boyfriend’s behalf, Jorge. He’s an idiot and whatever he said he didn’t mean,” Jack says, coming from seemingly nowhere and inserting himself between the two.

 

“No. I mean it,” Rhys says, peeking around Jack. “You’re being an asshole and you need to fucking chill out.”

 

Jorge growls and suddenly everything’s a hazy blur around Rhys. He’s pretty sure he’s on the ground, but he’s not sure where Jack is. He calls out for the older man and gets no response. There’s something happening around him and when he tries to sit up to see he notices Nisha on the bar with a pistol in hand. She fires twice into the ceiling before the commotion ceases. That’s when Rhys blacks out.

 

When he wakes up he’s on the couch back home with Nisha sitting on the coffee table beside him. She perks up when he wakes, though overall she looks pretty worn out.

 

“Hey there, cowboy,” she says gently. “You feeling alright? You got hit pretty hard.”

 

Rhys can’t say he remembers being hit, but now that Nisha mentions it his head hurts. Just as he’s about to answer Nisha he remembers Jack was there. “Where’s Jack?”

 

Nisha looks suddenly sad and she looks away from Rhys. “He’ll be okay, ya know. Jack bounces back from everything. He’s special like that,” she says vaguely, chewing her lip. Then she sighs and says, “He’s in the hospital. Wilhelm said it’s not that serious. Jack’s kind of out of it, though. Keeps asking about you, too. Wilhelm’s been calling constantly on Jack’s behalf.”

 

It’s the connection, Rhys knows that as he idly draws an upside down V on his face with his finger. “I wanna see him,” he says, sitting up despite the pounding in his head that he knows is part Jack part his own.

 

“Of course,” Nisha says. They take Nisha’s beat up truck and head down to the hospital. There’s a bit of an argument with the receptionist that Nisha wins by screaming profanity and then telling the stubby woman Rhys is Jack’s soulmate  _ and goddammit woman you will let him see that asshat this instant or I will shove a shoe where the sun don’t shine. _

 

Rhys openly expresses his admiration for Nisha as the receptionist points them in the direction of Jack.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Keep it in your pants, pretty boy,” Nisha says, though she’s grinning as they make their way to Jack’s room.

 

They stand in front of the door for a minute and Nisha places her hand on his shoulder in what Rhys is pretty sure is supposed to be reassurance. He opens the door and instantly regrets it.

 

Jack’s in the hospital bed, talking to Wilhelm and as he turns his attention to Rhys the horrific bloody cut arcing across his face becomes visible. Jack smiles. “C’mere, kitten. I missed you,” he says, waving Rhys over.

 

Rhys wants to cry and he does; approaching Jack quickly before burying his face in the older man’s chest. Jack pets his hair soothingly, hushing him as he does so. Rhys hears Nisha direct Wilhelm out and close the door behind them.

 

“What’re you crying for, hmm? ‘S not your fault, baby,” Jack says.

 

“Yes it is. I should’ve known better,” Rhys says with a whimper, unable to look at Jack so he keeps his head against his chest. “I’m so sorry, Jack.”

 

“If anyone other than Jorge could be blamed it’d be Nisha. C’mon, kiddo. Relax, it’s all good,” Jack says, rubbing the younger man’s back reassuringly.

 

“I did it again, Jack. It was my own fault last time and I paid for it. That’s fine. I can live with that. But this….I did this. It’s my fault you got hurt,” Rhys says dryly.

 

“What’re you talking about, pumpkin?” Jack asks, voice soft.

 

Taking a deep breath Rhys begins, “I went to this party in junior year. I got absolutely smashed and I tried to drive myself home. Needless to say that didn’t go according to plan. I lost my arm because of it. I knew better, Jack. That’s the problem. I knew better and you paid the price this time.”

 

“Rhys, this isn’t your fault. I don’t blame you. It’s fine. Relax,” Jack says firmly.

 

Rhys pulls away and he looks Jack in the eyes. He’s made his decision. He screwed up and he can’t let it happen again. He loves Jack too much for that. This is what’s best for Jack. Rhys steels himself, setting a stony expression in place. “It’s over, Jack. I’m sorry, but I can’t do this. I love you, but I can’t,” he says, voice breaking and betraying his emotions. 

 

“You don’t get to do that, Rhys. I won’t let you leave out of some fucked up sense of misplaced guilt,” Jack says, humorless and somewhat angry. Rhys can feel that; can feel how much he’s hurting the older man in this moment.

 

“You’re not really in a position to stop me, Jack. Goodbye,” Rhys says in a way that’s far too final for Jack. Rhys leaves before Jack can say anymore.


	9. Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to hate my guts. I'm sorry I'm being lazy replying to your comments. Everything's just been blah lately. But I love all of you! Thank you and hope you babes enjoy!

Jack doesn’t do very well without Rhys. It’s weeks on weeks of emptiness and pain. He feels numb to everything. He quits the band and finds some kind of irony and peace with that. Rhys always wanted him to quit the band and do something else. The younger man always saw the best in Jack. He didn’t deserve that.

 

Rhys throws himself head first into his studies. He rarely sees Vaughn and almost never sees Angel. He’s so busy with it he forgets to eat sometimes, forgets to sleep. When he does eat nothing tastes as good as Jack’s cooking and most things make him sick. It’s when he starts to lose weight that Vaughn tries to step in. It doesn’t help.

 

One morning Jack wakes up and feels just as terrible as he always does, but the difference now is that he wants to do things that’d make Rhys proud. He wants to open his own restaurant just like Rhys always told him to.  _ You’d be good at it. It’d make you happy. I know it would. Hell, it’d make  _ **_me_ ** _ happy. _ So Jack goes through the necessary measures to open his own restaurant. For Rhys.

 

Passing his classes with flying colors does nothing for Rhys’ mood. The emptiness that fills him without work to throw himself into is too much and he runs into Angel more often as he lazes about the apartment. She tries to convince him to reconsider his decision; tries to get him to see reason.

 

“Rhys, c’mon. You know this is no good for either of you. It’s literally going against nature. You know that. Just--”

 

“Shut up, Angel. Shut up right now and don’t say another word. Vaughn’s in his room. Go, Angel. I don’t want to hear it. Not from him and certainly not from you,” Rhys snaps, not bothering to look away from the TV as he speaks. He knows he’s being an asshole. Some part of him hates himself for it, but he can’t bring himself to care.

 

It’s been hard not to ask Angel how Rhys has been, but Jack manages. He knows it won’t help him. So he throws himself further into his plan to open his own restaurant. He takes the necessary classes, purchases a nice building in the good part of town, and starts to work up his own menu. Rhys would be proud of him, Jack knows that in his heart.

 

They’d been together a little more than a year and they’ve been apart almost as long. Rhys thinks he’s losing his mind, but finds comfort once more in his college classes and studies. His graduation means nothing to him. His parents come and they congratulate him, take him to dinner. He gets a job at Atlas that he buries himself in. Eventually his loss is nothing but a dull ache and he forces himself to forget all the good memories.

 

Hyperion’s grand opening goes amazing. The place gets completely booked and Jack feels pretty good, better than he has in a long time at least. Nisha, Wilhelm, Angel, and even Vaughn congratulate him. It takes every bit of strength Jack can muster not to ask about Rhys, but Vaughn tells him a bit anyway.

 

“Rhys got a job at Atlas. It’s a lot of work and he’s busy most of the time, but it’s exactly what he wanted,” Vaughn says as they sit together at dinner at Hyperion. 

 

Jack forces himself to remain calm. “Thanks, Vaughn,” he says through gritted teeth. He’s not going to be an asshole. No. Rhys wouldn’t like that. It occurs to him he’s revolving his life around the probable wants of a man who left him, but somehow it doesn’t bother him.

 

It all comes rushing back to Rhys one late night. Everything comes after him all at once. Every memory, every kiss, every word, every touch. It all invades him at once, tearing him apart from the inside. He screams and shouts and cries, ruining his room in the process. By the time Vaughn comes in to check on him Rhys is on the floor sobbing among the remnants of his comforter.

 

Vaughn slides to the floor beside his best friend, pulling him close.

 

“It hurts,” Rhys says, voice hoarse.

 

“I know, Rhys,” Vaughn says, rubbing his friend’s arm comfortingly. After a moment of consideration and weighing the pros and cons Vaughn says, “Maybe you should go to Hyperion. It’s a good restaurant. I’ve taken Angel a couple of times. She loves it. Some good food might make you feel better.” He leaves out the part about Jack. Rhys doesn’t need to know that.

 

Rhys relaxes against his friend, tears finally subsiding. “Yeah, that sounds nice. I think I’d like that.”


	10. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna start off by apologizing for the last two chapters. Boy were they depressing. I almost cried writing nine just so you know. Also I'm being lazy with replies and I apologize for that because you guys make my day. I mean not that your pain is a good thing. I just--never mind. Point is, I love you. This is the end and I hope you enjoy. <3

Rhys doesn’t bother dressing up. He’s going out to make himself feel better not to impress anyone. He doesn’t go in anything awful, though. He looks classy without overdoing it. It makes Rhys feel good for once in a long time. He grabs his keys and says goodbye to Vaughn.

 

Hyperion is a tall building with lots of windows covered in red velvet curtains. It looks extravagant outside and in. A tall and equally extravagantly dressed woman shows him to a booth and waves over a waitress who promptly gives him the menu.

 

“Can I get a name? Helps keep track of who wants what,” the waitress explains, waiting to jot his name down on her pad of paper.

 

“Rhys Baker,” he says.

 

Rhys doesn’t notice it, but Aurelia overhears him talking to the waitress. She perks up at the name, recognizing it. Jack’s mentioned such a man on more than one occasion. She heads into the kitchen where Jack is busily cooking away. “Jackie, dear, there’s someone out there you might want to see,” Aurelia says, watching the man cook.

 

“It can’t wait?” Jack asks. “These idiots can’t survive without me.”

 

Aurelia shakes her head. “They can survive a couple minutes without you, dear. This is important. I swear you won’t regret it.”

 

Against his better judgement Jack follows her out into the dining space. He doesn’t need to hear whatever she’s saying, Jack recognizes the younger man instantly and his heart stops for a minute. The perfectly styled brown hair, mismatched brown and blue eyes, and silver robotic arm are hard to forget. “Thank you, Aurelia,” he says quickly, waving her off. “I’ll be alright from here.”

 

It’s not until Rhys can’t escape that he notices Jack. His breath is stolen at the sight of the older man. Jack wears his scar well. He’s not sure why, but he stands up--maybe he’s thinking he could run to the door and get away before Jack reaches him.

 

Jack doesn’t give Rhys that chance as he closes the distance between them, pulling the younger man close to his chest and cupping Rhys’ jaw in his hand. Rhys opens his mouth to say something, but his words are swallowed by Jack’s mouth. He melts into the older man, mind gone hazy with all the things he’s missed about this beautiful man.

 

When Jack pulls away Rhys tries to follow him and Jack laughs at him softly. “I love you, Rhys,” Jack says and Rhys can feel it in his chest. He can feel every single bit of Jack’s love. “I love you more than anything and I’d do anything to get you back.”

 

Rhys covers Jack’s hand with his own, leaning into the touch. “You don’t have to do anything,” he says, tears of joy welling in his mismatched eyes. “I’m right here Jack and I love you.”

 

Jack kisses him again and suddenly the restaurant erupts with applause. Jack laughs as Rhys flushes in obvious embarrassment. “Marry me,” Jack says boldly and without thinking.

 

“Absolutely,” Rhys agrees, kissing the older man for a third time.

 

Back at Jack’s place, Rhys won’t let him go. He clings to him so much that Jack has to carry him upstairs, which neither of them are really complaining about. Rhys is touch starved and every hot kiss trailed down his body  _ burns _ . Jack’s lavishing him in attention and it’s so good he wants to cry.

 

“Marry me, Rhysie,” Jack repeats over and over and every time Rhys says yes he’s rewarded with fingers prodding his sweet spot. He’s mewling and clutching for Jack, blind with pleasure and want. Jack’s laying the praise on thick as he lines himself up and presses in slowly.

 

It’s all tenderness and love as they build to their climax until suddenly they’re chasing their release with fervor. Jack holds Rhys close after, positively thrumming with happiness that Rhys returns in equal amounts.

 

“I’m proud of you,” Rhys says idly.

 

“I was hoping you would be. I did it for you after all,” Jack admits.

 

“The scar suits you.”

 

Jack laughs. “Thanks, babe.”

 

It’s quiet for a moment.

 

“You wanna hear a sex joke?”

 

Rhys snorts. “Shut up and sleep you absolute idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt [my tumblr](http://thelilybird.tumblr.com/) and just generally talk to me. I'm open to it. <3


End file.
